


Evil Vampire Bunnies

by Madame_Reject



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Attempt at smut, Dad Roman, Dean and Roman are hot firemen, Fireman AU - Freeform, M/M, Non Wrestling AU, Seth is not good with little kids, Seth rollins as a easter bunny, So this is going to be more then just fluff, Uncle Dean, nothing but fluff, seth as a sexy bunny now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:29:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3559568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Reject/pseuds/Madame_Reject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth is conned into helping Roman with the fire halls Easter Egg hunt, dressed up as the Easter Bunny. Thing go good until he meets Clara, a little girl who believes bunnies are evil vampires and her really hot uncle Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this prompt and had to write it haha. It's just shameless fluffy.  
> This was the prompt: “you’re dressed as the easter bunny at our town’s easter egg hunt and I take my younger sibling, but she’s afraid of people in costumes and you accidentally make her cry and you take off the bunny head to apologize and hey you’re kinda cute”

Seth was going to murder Roman. He really was, when he got the call from him late Friday night about helping the fire department with their Easter egg hunt for the town, he wanted to say no because it was his only day off from working at the gym and he was tired. He wanted to say no until Roman got JoJo on the line. That girl had her uncle Seth wrapped around her finger so that why Seth was sweating his dick off in an Easter bunny costume. All of the firemen either had kids or were want too big to fit, so it was up to Seth. He started to glare when Roman walked up with a grin on his face in that stupid tight firefighter shirt, JoJo was holding his hand dressed up to the nines in a little pink dress with bows in her hair.

“ Hey man.” Roman laughed smacking Seth on the shoulder. “ How’s it going in there?”

“ Well, I’m sweaty, itchy and a kid bit me. But you know having a good time.” He huffed, his voice muffled by the bunny’s stupid head. He wanted to hit Roman but the Easter Bunny couldn’t hit someone could he?

“ Well JoJo said she wanted a picture with the bunny. Right kid?” He asked reaching down to attempt to ruffle her hair. The little girl jumped and glared up at him making Seth laugh.

“ Da-ad, I know it’s Uncle Seth in there and don’t mess up my hair.” She said fixing her pigtails. “ But Sammy doesn’t believe I know the Easter Bunny so I got to prove to her I know the Easter bunny.” JoJo walked over and grinned up at Seth, making his heart melt. He lifted her up for Roman to take a picture of them. 

“ You know Jo. I think your Dad would look better dressed up as a bunny but I don’t think it would fit over his big head.” Seth told the girl grinning even more when she started giggling. 

“ Daddy does have a big head doesn’t he?” She giggled louder wiggling out of Seth’s arms and grabbing her little white wicker basket. “ Big head, come on I gotta get ready to hunt for the eggs.” JoJo kept laughing grabbing Roman’s hand in hers.

“ You know I will eat all of your chocolate if you call me a big head again little girl.” Roman said before huffing at Seth. “ You go hopping around Seth, don’t scare the little kids away.”

Seth stuck his tongue out even though Roman would not be able to see him anyways. He huffed and watch all the little kids run around looking for the eggs hidden in the park. All of the kids but a little girl in a puffy dress with band aids on her knees and elbows. She was watching Seth with a glare on her face.  
He was offended he was the Easter Bunny. Most kids like the Easter Bunny. He knew he had chocolate in the basket he had to carry around. Kids like chocolate. He walked over with his basket in hand to the little girl who still was glaring.

“ Hey, why aren’t you looking for eggs. I know I put a fair amount out.” Seth groaned inwardly, he really wasn’t great with kids that weren’t Jo and he sounded like a dumbass or a pervert. The little girl said nothing, she just looked Seth up and down before kicking him in the shin hard and started to howl.

“Shit.” He swore his eyes going wide, he made the damn kid cry. “ Ahh, stop crying. I’m just the Easter Bunny. I’m not scary.” He quickly got down to his knees so they were eye level before pulling off the stupid head of the costume. “ Wait, I’m not a bunny. Can you tell me your name? I’m Seth and I feel bad I made you cry.”

“ Clara.” She sniffled rubbing her eyes. “ I don’t like bunnies, they are evil and vampires.”

“ Well I can say I’m pretty sure I’m not a vampire or evil.” Seth sat back on his heels and quickly pulled his sweaty hair up into a bun on the top of his head. She was smiling now, missing her front tooth, she was a bit of a disheveled looking kid but she was adorable.

“ Well let me see your teeth then.” Clara told him putting her hands on her hips.

“ Okay fine fine.” He laughed grinning, so she could see he didn’t have fangs. Clara moved closer and nodded looking pleased with herself.

“ Okay so you aren’t a vampire. I still don’t like the stupid bunny head, you are pretty. I should tell my Uncle Dean about you, he would think you are pretty.” Clara grabbed Seth’s hand in hers. “ I’ll show you where he is.” She started tugging him.

“ Oh I really shouldn’t kid. I gotta keep being the bunny you know…” He paused when Clara let go of his hand and ran over to the guy he assumed was her Uncle. He was tall with a massive set of shoulders that tapered down into a very small waist. His hair was shaggy and hanging in his face and even worse he was also wearing one of those stupid navy firefighter shirts. He was probably alittle too much of Seth’s type. Seth’s mouth went dry when he sauntered over with a smirk on his face.

“ So you are not a vampire Seth I’m assuming?” Dean asked shoving his hands in his pocket giving Seth a smirk. His voice was low and rumbling, the type of voice that really made Seth feel awkward to be surrounded by children.

“Ya and I guess you are uncle Dean who would find me pretty?” Seth’s cheeks turned red because he was still in the stupid sweaty bunny costume. Dean looked back at the little girl who gave them both a thumbs up before grabbing her basket to go find some candy with the rest of the kids. 

“ Well, I may have to give he a talking to about hitting on Easter Bunnies for me.”

“ So you don’t think they are evil?” Seth asked with a chuckle.

“ Well of course, haven’t you read Bunnicula, that shit is frightening to read to a seven year old.” Dean scoffed nudging the bunny head with his foot. “ But as long as you are not a vampire, we will probably be cool. Ya know though, I am a fan of biting.”

Seth made a choking sound, his face turning even redder. “Well, I have to say I’m a fan of it too.”

“ You know I thought I saw some eggs hidden behind the fire truck over there. We should probably go find them for the kids you know.” Dean’s voice had that rumble to it again and he motioned for Seth to follow him which he did without a second thought.

Roman wasn’t happy when he found Seth pushed up against the fire truck with Dean kissing at his neck. They were both scolded like little children but he didn’t regret it in the slightest. All he did was write his number on a piece of paper and put it into one of those hollow plastic eggs before shoving it in Dean’s hand. He ran away pretty quickly with a grin on his face. He was not going to say no to helping Roman ever again.


	2. Sexy Leather Bunny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just like the ideas of Seth in sexy costumes soo there will be a few more chapters. This one has smut in it which was really hard to write so I hope it is okay. I struggle so badly at smut buut enjoy.  
> This is Seth costumes: http://www.yandy.com/Biker-Babe-Bunny-Costume.php
> 
> Also this is all because of SillyFilly!

It has been almost six months since the making out by a fire truck dressed up like an Easter bunny incident and Seth was pretty much shacked up with Dean. Which did make Seth’s roommates Jimmy and Marek happy because they no longer walked in on Seth bent over the kitchen table with Dean on his knees his face buried in Seth’s ass. The thing that freaked Seth out the most wasn’t the fact Marek turned bright red and locked himself in his room but the fact Jimmy said he wanted to watch. After that they only messed around at Dean’s place nowhere else. Roman already threatened them if he catches them in the fire hall fucking, he would break both of their legs. Seth was slightly frightened he would and Dean just laughed his eyes twinkling. So far Seth has managed to talk Dean out of it.

Dean was out like a light in the bedroom. He worked nights and came home at 7 in the morning smelling like smoke pretty much dead on his feet. They were at a massive fire most of the night and Dean never seemed to function once he crashed from his adrenaline high. Seth managed to get him in the shower to get most of the dirt and smoke smell off of him before he crashed butt naked on the bed and he hasn’t moved in the past five hours. Seth just spent the time on the couch flipping through the tv, he had the day off and he was bored. 

Seth jumped up when he heard the doorbell ring, fuck he hoped Dean didn’t wake up. He ran to the door and quickly signed for the package the fedx guy dropped off. He put the rather big box on the table and tried to ignore it but really Seth was a nosy little bastard most of the time and the fact the box said Adam and Eve on it made him even more curious. Seth knew they had a more then healthy sex life and it was a pretty kinky sex life most of the time. They had a box hidden under Dean’s bed full of cuffs, whips, vibrators and enough lubes for the whole city but he did not know what Dean ordered this time. He swore under his breath and went over to the box ripping the tape off. He grinned when he started pulling out the contents. Vibrating cock ring with a remote, bondage tape, nipple clamps, more lube and Seth’s eyes went wide at the last item. A very slutty bunny costume. Dean probably thought he was so funny.

“ Going through someone’s mail is a federal offence.” 

Seth jumped when he heard the gravely still sleepy sounding voice. Dean was leaning against the doorway his shaggy hair hanging in his face. He looked tired but that smirk made Seth squirm. Dean at least managed to pull on a pair on sweats before coming into the kitchen otherwise Seth knew he could already be half naked by now. He sauntered over wrapping his arms around Seth’s waist burying his face in his neck with a happy sigh lips trailing across his neck.

“ You gonna call the cops about me opening your package from the sex shop?” Seth asked wiggling in the grasp. “ Not sure how I feel about the bunny costume ass clown.”

“ Hmm, I was ordering the stuff in my bunk when I was working nights. I saw the costume and I couldn’t help myself. It reminds me of those slutty leather pants you wear out to the bar with Jimmy.” Dean murmured still kissing at the exposed skin on his neck.

“ You weren’t worried about Ro walking in finding ya half hard ordering me a kinky as fuck leather bunny costume?” Seth asked tilting his head to the side to Dean could kiss at his collar.

“ Uce switched rooms after he caught me jacking off on the phone talking to you. I’m now bunking with Ziggler and he sleeps like the dead.” He laughed roughly resting his chin on Seth’s shoulder.

“ Maybe you should wear the costume.” Seth laughed when Dean flicked his nipple in annoyance. He was not much smaller then Dean but the slightly older man had these big ass shoulders that would rip the straps without much thought but Seth did like the idea of his tiny waist in a the costume. Dean was built like a triangle, big ass shoulders and a waist Seth could almost wrap his hands around.

“ We know who looks better in bunny costumes Rollins.” Dean grinned and bit at the tanned skin on his neck. “ I need to get some food in me and we should get you to try it on.”

“ You sure you aren’t too tired?” Seth wiggled out of his grasp and turned to look at Dean. He looked tired but his floppy hair and dimples always made Seth swoon. 

“ Just need food, then I’ll sex you up. I can sleep on my day off.” Dean waved him off before leaning forward to kiss him. Seth sighed happily into the kiss his hands going up to run through Dean’s hair giving his hair a light tug making him groan out against Seth’s lips. He pulled away slightly and bumped his forehead against Deans.

“ You eat. There is leftover pasta in the fridge and I am going to have a shower..Alone. I want this to be a surprise.” Seth nudged him again before grabbing the costume and heading to the bathroom locking the door behind him in case Dean wanted to start some funny business.

He finally got a good look at the costume. It was a black leather looking skirt and top, covered in studs. It did look like the pants Jimmy made him wear out, his slut puppy pants as everyone called them. The costume also came with fishnet stockings, a bow tie, a pair of lace panties and a bunny mask that was borderline bondage looking. It was a far cry from his usual gym clothes he is in most of the day. He stripped down quickly and got in the shower. He took longer than usual just so he could make Dean wait. He scrubbed himself head to toe with Dean’s musky smelling body was only lingering slightly on his cock. He didn’t want to get worked up before the big show. He also made sure he spent time making sure his hair was soft and shiny knowing Dean liked to tug at it. By the time he rinsed off and dried off he was surprised Dean hasn’t knocked on the door yet. He rubbed some lotion into his skin before finally looking back at the costume. Part of him didn’t think it would even fit but he was going to try.

The fishnets came up to mid-thigh and he would never admit it but his legs looked great in them, just like the panties which looked great on his ass. The costume was a little harder to get on, it was built for a curvy woman with pretty big tits, neither of which Seth has. But at least it was cheaply made and very stretchy for fake leather. The skirt sat extremely low on his hips, it barely covered all of his ass but it was on. The top was even harder, his shoulders were not as broad as Dean’s but he was a fairly built dude. He heard a few seams popping but it was more or less on. It was tight and he may have to get cut out of it but he looked good. Everything was tight and did show off his body fairly well. He fluffed up his hair and put on the mask. He knew Dean would enjoy this. He opened the door just a bit so he could call out to Dean.

“You sure you wanna see it?” 

“ Come on peter rabbit. I wanna see this.” Dean drawled outside the door. Seth tried not to laugh as he pushed the door open stepping out in the costume. Dean’s grin went from happy to a hungrier possessive grin, leaning against the wall watching Seth. “ Come on give me a spin.”

Seth rolled his eyes behind that mask and spun around. He didn’t get to fair because he was pushed up against the wall, Dean grinding up against Seth’s ass, half hard cock pressed against the tight leather skirt. Dean’s lips moved against his neck biting down on the junction between his shoulder and neck causing Seth to cry out.

“ You look so fucking pretty, not sure if you could wear this out in public. You are a slutty looking bunny.” He murmured sucking a bruise into where he bit. “I knew you would look so good in this.” 

“We should go to the bedroom.” He groaned when he felt Dean’s trailing down his chest and down to the top of the skirt. Seth bent over so he could grind his ass back against Dean more.

“ I’m thinking I just pull down those little panties of yours and fuck you up against the wall. Dean tried to shove his fingers into the waist band of the skirt but it was too tight. Seth was okay with any and all of this. Fuck he just wanted a hand on his dick.

“Do it then. Come on Dean.” Seth groaned resting his forehead against the wall. “ Don’t make me wait, I need you.”

That spurned Dean on fairly quickly, the little skirt was shoved up his hips leaving his lower body just clad in the lace panties and fishnets. Dean’s hands were always just so fucking big cupping the front of the panties giving his lace covered cock a squeeze making Seth let out a whine that he really would deny later. Dean chuckled roughly his fingers finally sliding under the lace to grip Seth’s cock.

“ You gotta keep talking to me. I like hearing your voice.” Dean growled out grinding his dick against the black lace.

“ I want you to fuck me right here up against the wall. I wanna feel it, I want you to fuck me so hard I can’t fucking walk. I want you to mark me up so everyone knows I’m yours.  
Fuck, I need your cock please.” Seth would deny he said any of that tell he was blue in the face, he is a stubborn ass on a good day and the begging embarrassed the shit out of him but when Dean had a hand on his dick and kept whispering filthy things in his ear, he would do anything.

“ As you wish.” He could hear the smirk in Dean’s voice as the panties were pulled down mid thigh. Fingers pushed against his lips and Seth sucked them in groaning around them, he didn’t suck on them long before he pulled them out with a pop, a trail a spit hanging from his lips. Seth let his head fall forward in his arms when he felt one of Dean’s fingers slowly push into his entrance, he wanted to tell him to screw the prep because they did fuck around yesterday before he went to work and he would be fine but the second  
Dean crooked his finger and brushed past that bundle of nerves inside of him, Seth groaned out pushing his ass out to get more.

“Someone is getting pushy.” Dean chuckled adding another finger. Seth huffed arching his back more. “ I wanna hear ya ask again for what you want.”

“ I need you to fuck me please, I don’t need prep. We fucked last night before you went to work.” Seth whimpered looking back at Dean with wide eyes, the fingers moving at a very steady pace. With a chuckled Dean pulled his finger out fast making Seth choke out a needy moan at the empty feeling. The empty feeling didn’t last long because Dean thrust into him bottoming out. “ Fuck, thank you.” He groaned out when Dean started to move at the fast pace Seth loved.

Sex was always fast and almost painful in such a good way. Dean loved leaving marks on Seth, bites across his shoulders, hickeys on the tattoo down his neck and fingers digging into the skin on his hips but Seth wouldn’t change it for anything. The sound of flesh slapping together and muffled moans fill the small apartment. The moans got louder on Seth’s part when he felt Dean’s hand wrapping around his dick giving it a tug. Seth knew the little old lady that lived next door would glare at him after that but the fact all of the blood in his body seemed to be pooled at his dick made him not give half a shit.

“Sounds like you enjoy that. Fuck, I am never going to get bored fucking you. You are so fucking tight, you are so perfect for me.” Dean growled into his ear, twisting his hand around Seth’s dick just the right way that made him come with a startled groan and his brain short circuiting. Dean knew how to push all of his buttons to make him come quicker then he would really like to admit. He slumped against the wall, Dean thrust a few more times before coming biting down on Seth’s shoulder. They stood there like that for a few minutes, Dean just placing small kisses on the marks that littered his shoulders. 

“ I wonder if the load I shot on the wall is gonna strip the wall paper off.” Seth chuckled tiredly tilting his head so Dean could place more kisses up the tanned skin.

“ I’m not getting my damage deposit back anyways. I give zero fucks.” He chuckled roughly as he tugged down Seth’s skirt to cover his ass again. “ Am I going to have to cut you out of that?” He asked tugging at the strap on the top.

“More than likely but right now I just want to snuggle in bed with you.” Seth wiggled away from Dean and turned to wrap his arms around his neck. Dean grinned, all dimples before pulling the bunny mask off of Seth’s face tossing it down the hallway.

“ I’m a fireman, I am good at extractions, I may need the jaws of life for this one though.” Dean kissed him soundly on the lips before taking his hand and leading Seth down the hallway to the bedroom. It took a lot of tugging, swearing and wiggling but Seth got out of the bunny costume and into bed just wearing one of Dean’s tee-shirt. Dean fell asleep pretty much before his head even hit the pillow. Seth just watched him running his hand through the sandy locks hanging in his face before smiling too himself and snuggling close. He is never going to look at bunnies the same but being snuggled up to the tall blonde fireman, he regret nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter consists of Seth shopping with Jimmy...soo he's gonna get something fantastic.


End file.
